Seré tu sombra
by Robert Severus
Summary: Un secreto se oculta en Londres... Las sombras se mueven, se escapan... Draco Malfoy es un ángel caído. Un prófugo que clama venganza por la vida de años atrás. El joven se ha convertido en una especie de leyenda. No porque sea un peligro, si no por la brutalidad de sus acciones a la hora de asesinar a sus víctimas. Todos ellas pertenecientes al viejo ejército de Lord Voldemort.


_**Nota del autor**_

 _Muy buenas a todos. Sí, le he cogido el gusto a esto de escribir y me veo capaz de seguir esta historia, otra más. Por supuesto, aquellos que temáis por "Pride", os aseguro que seguirá el ritmo habitual de publicación._

 _De nuevo, gracias querido lector por sumergirte conmigo en este fantástico mundo. A continuación, os dejo un_ _AU_ _en el que el epílogo de la saga no tiene lugar. Una historia de odio y amor. Una aventura._

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, al igual que ninguno de los espacios aquí recogidos es de mi propiedad. Estos pertenecen a JKR.

 **CAPÍTULO I: PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

—No puede ser —dijo Hermione mientras observaba el dossier con los documentos que le habían entregado al llegar a la Oficina de Aurores. Apesadumbrada y de mal humor, abrió la puerta de su despacho para dejarse caer en su silla y resoplar fuertemente.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que la Gryffindor había decidido ser auror. Aún recordaba cómo después de la guerra, los tres amigos, aquel trío legendario que había derrotado a Lord Voldemort, habían decidido probar suerte en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, concretamente, intentando llegar a ser aurores. Por desgracia, el que era su actual esposo, Ron Weasley, no había conseguido pasar las pruebas necesarias para comenzar la instrucción, por lo que acabó dedicándose al mundo de los negocios, regentando junto con su hermano, la tienda "Sortilegios Weasley". Por su parte, Harry y ella habían conseguido cumplir satisfactoriamente con los objetivos que se le habían impuesto para llegar a ser, incluso, los mejores de su promoción. Con una sonrisa, la castaña evocó el momento en el que terminaron su primera misión con éxito. Aunque tuviera un trabajo interesante, plagado de acción y peligro, todo cambiaba cuando cruzaba la puerta de su casa.

El ambiente, tenso y crispado que había entre Ron y ella tan solo era disimulado por los esfuerzos de ambos en mantener una buena relación. Hermione sabía, que al pelirrojo le consumía lenta y paulatinamente el hecho de que ella hubiera conseguido llegar a ser auror. Cada noche, una nueva y fuerte discusión se alzaba entre los dos. Su trabajo, había comenzado a ser un muro infranqueable que los separaba irremediablemente. Las cosquillas en el estómago habían quedado atrás hacía muchos años. El amor que una vez había sentido, se había esfumado, desaparecido como el Sol desaparece del cielo cada noche. Pero a diferencia de este, ella no había vuelto a sentir nada tras el nuevo amanecer.

De hecho, aquella misma noche Ron le había afirmado que "se estaba ahogando" en aquella vieja casa de las afueras de Londres. Él quería volar, ser libre. No quería estar atado a los quehaceres de aquella maldita casa y de su maldito negocio. Aunque llevase grandes cantidades de dinero, echaba de menos aquellos gloriosos días en los que junto a su mujer y su mejor amigo, se habían enfrentado a innumerables peligros. Pero ahora, eran solo ellos los que luchaban contra los últimos coletazos de la oscuridad sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Incluso Ginny, que ahora se dedicaba al _quidditch_ profesional, tenía una mejor vida.

Por eso, Hermione se había sentido culpable, y por eso, sabía la castaña, que su relación no llegaría a buen puerto. Se habían casado con veinte años, y ahora, cuando habían pasado ya cuatro, parecía que todo iba a acabar. Ella también se ahogaba en aquel ambiente crispado en el que las palabras de su marido no eran más que dagas envenenadas tiradas directamente a su cuello.

Todo esto se notaba en el rostro de la chica. Era como si durante los últimos años hubiera mutado. Estaba visiblemente más delgada, consumida. Aunque poseía un atractivo brutal, sabía que estaba envejeciendo más rápido de la cuenta. Siempre había defendido que necesitaba un cambio, pero le daba miedo hacerle daño a Ron. Porque como ella, él también luchaba por la supervivencia de su maltrecha relación.

Con desgana miró el dossier que había dejado encima de su mesa para después pasear la mirada por el resto del despacho. Lo cierto es que era un buen despacho. A su espalda tenía unos enormes ventanales los cual había hechizado para que apareciera un vasto e inmenso mar. El mobiliario era escaso, pero bien elegido. Una mesa de roble macizo, con sus correspondientes sillas y sillones y algunos recortes del profeta enmarcados junto a fotos de tiempos pretéritos.

Cogió la taza de café que cada mañana Harry le dejaba encima de su mesa y abrió la carpeta de color pardo para estudiar su próxima misión. La anterior, en la cual había tenido que enfrentarse a un extraño personaje el cual se había dedicado a asesinar inefables, había resultado ser todo un éxito.

Cuando la Gryffindor observó la foto de la persona a la que tendría que capturar, abrió los ojos de par en par completamente sorprendida. Tuvo que dejar la taza a un lado porque sus manos habían comenzado a temblar involuntariamente. Con delicadeza, acarició las dos fotos que componían el primer documento mientras sonreía tristemente.

Tenía que buscar y capturar, vivo o muerto, a Draco Malfoy.

Lo primero que le había llamado la atención era el cambio que su "viejo enemigo" había sufrido. La primera foto, era un retrato original en el que el joven salía posando con su túnica del colegio. Al fondo, podían divisarse Hogwarts. El Slytherin sonreía con total naturalidad mientras saludaba a la cámara. La otra foto, de menos calidad, había sido sacada hacía un año cuando se le había visto merodear por los alrededores de Londres. Se había dejado crecer el pelo y una barba descuidada de un par de días le marcaba el rostro.

La historia de Draco Malfoy, había sido una verdadera tragedia. Tras la Segunda Guerra Mágica, de la cual ellos desertaron justo antes de que el Señor Tenebroso muriera, su familia había sido perseguida por los últimos siervos con vida de este. Su padre había sido asesinado poco después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Tras esto, había huido junto con su madre del país. Pero aquella huida había sido en vano, pues mataron a su madre justo en frente de él pocos años después. Tras todo aquello, el Ministerio le había perdido la vista. Algunas veces habían llegado noticias sobre cómo el antiguo Slytherin había logrado a asesinar a antiguos compañeros de guerra, mortífagos que aún seguían haciendo de las suyas. Todo esto, suponía Hermione, por venganza.

El joven se había convertido en una especie de leyenda. No porque fuera un peligro, si no por la brutalidad de sus acciones a la hora de asesinar a sus víctimas. Todos ellas pertenecientes al viejo ejército de Lord Voldemort. La castaña volvió a acariciar ambas fotos. Como había cambiado. Ahora su rostro mostraba una madurez que el chico nunca había tenido. Con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, aparentemente sin motivo, Hermione siguió leyendo la documentación. Muy en el fondo, un sentimiento casi escondido, denotaba que se alegraba de que aquel imbécil siguiera con vida.

Al parecer, había estado merodeando por Londres una vez más desde hacía unas semanas. Pero esta vez, parecía diferente pues el intervalo de tiempo entre aparición y aparición era menor. Además, no había matado a nadie como había hecho anteriormente, por lo que era ciertamente sospechoso. Aunque no hubiese cometido ningún delito desde hacía años, se le buscaba por acabar con la vida de diecisiete personas (mortífagos). Aunque en realidad la sociedad mágica aplaudiera gestos como aquel, el Ministerio de Magia no podía dejar que nadie se tomara la justicia por su mano, ya que para algo estaban ellos.

Al final del dossier, había estampado su firma el recién nombrado Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Harry Potter. Hermione ensanchó aún más al ver el nombre de su mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo. Se lo merecía. Después de todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de su vida, el moreno se encontraba en una situación inmejorable, tanto familiar como laboral. Cogida con un _clip_ a la carpeta, había una nota en la que decía: _"Te espero a las diez y media en mi nuevo despacho"_.

Bostezando, se recostó sobre su asiento para abrir el ejemplar del Profeta. Aún faltaba más de media hora para su reunión con Harry. No había noticias destacables, por lo que su mente se evadió completamente recordando la última vez que había visto a Malfoy. La guerra hacía poco que había terminado y ella y Ginny se encontraban en el Callejón Diagón haciendo una serie de compras cuando él había aparecido de la nada para entrar en uno de los callejones aledaños. En aquel momento, no se le había formado un nudo en el estómago. Ahora, en cambio, se encontraba sumida en una mar de sentimientos encontrados. Malfoy había dejado de ser aquel niño molesto e inútil para convertirse en todo un mito. Una vez que hubo empezado a asesinar mortífagos, su popularidad comenzó a crecer. Los crímenes, brutales, denotaban que había adquirido mucho poder. De hecho, llevaba más mortífagos capturados (muertos) que el propio Ministerio, el cual incluso tenía una política de "limpieza" en cuanto a los antiguos siervos del Señor Tenebroso. Draco Malfoy era un prófugo, sí. Pero lo cierto era, que mucha gente le temía, le respetaba y le quería.

Hermione salió de su despacho con la carpeta bajo el brazo y el gesto serio. Aunque Harry fuese su amigo, había que diferenciar entre el trabajo y la vida cotidiana. El nuevo despacho de este no estaba muy lejos así que no tardó más de cinco minutos. Con parsimonia, dio tres golpes en la puerta.

—Pasa Hermione.

Cuando entró en la estancia se sorprendió. Nunca había estado en aquel despacho y lo cierto es que era impresionante. Por su espacio, y sobre todo por el hecho de que estuviera tan bien adornado.

—Señor…

—¿Señor? —Harry sonrió divertido mientras dejaba la pluma a un lado para sacar su varita y hacer que la castaña se sentara frente a su mesa en un cómo sillón. —¿Desde cuándo la madrina de mi boda me llama señor?

—Ahora eres el jefe de…

—Eso no significa nada. No creo que el hecho de que seamos amigos y nos tratemos como tal sea una insubordinación.

Hubo un silencio extraño el cual el auror aprovechó para sacar la misma documentación que Hermione llevaba sobre el brazo y otra en la que ponía "Confidencial".

—No, no creo que sea una insubordinación.

—Bueno, aclarado el primer punto… ¿Qué te parece la nueva misión? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Bueno, no creo que sea imposible. ¿Pero no alterará la imagen del Ministerio el hecho de capturar a alguien medianamente querido por la comunidad mágica?

—Son órdenes directas del Ministro Shacklebolt. Yo mismo intenté instarle a que abandonara esa idea. Pero la política actual del Ministerio no nos permite dudar en momentos como este, ya que hace años que dejamos atrás el "ojo por ojo".

Hermione afirmó con la cabeza. Aunque fuese un personaje respetado, Malfoy había matado a muchas personas que, aunque también fueran buscadas por el Ministerio, no justificaba su comportamiento.

—Pero es una misión peligrosa, Hermione…

La castaña centró aún más su atención en las palabras de Harry.

—Sé que no soportas que nadie te acompañe y que soy yo el único con el que accederías a hacerlo. Pero Malfoy no es el niño que una vez conocimos. Aunque no sepamos el por qué, si sabemos que su destreza ha aumentado considerablemente en estos últimos años siendo capaz de asesinar de una manera brutal.

—No hace falta que me acompañes, Harry —le cortó Hermione con gesto serio mientras acariciaba el filo del dossier. —Yo puedo valerme por mi misma.

—No te lo niego. ¿Pero estás segura de no querer que te acompañe nadie? —le preguntó pensativo.

—Si. No quiero tener que cargar con nadie. Sabes que soy incapaz para dejar atrás a un compañero y que eso retrasaría el cumplimiento de mi objetivo.

Todo lo que estaba diciendo, eran verdades como puños. Hermione era una buena auror bastante diestra en el arte del combate, la persecución y la defensa. De hecho, las misiones en las que había obtenido mejores resultados habían sido misiones individuales. Era difícil encontrar a un auror que tuviera las dotes de la castaña, por lo que Harry había sido su acompañante durante años. Pero ahora que era el nuevo jefe del departamento, todo cambiaba.

—En ese caso, creo que tendré que explicarte en que consiste todo esto —comenzó a decir Harry. —En primer lugar, hemos depositado una pista falsa en lo referente al paradero de uno de los objetivos de Malfoy para esta noche. Utilizaremos como cebo al viejo Fletcher, el cual ha accedido gustosamente tras pasar por alto una serie de objetos que robó hace meses. Habrá tomado poción multijugos y lo reconocerás por el simple hecho de que será la única persona que habrá allí. No dudamos en que Malfoy llegará en cualquier momento para acabar con la vida del encubierto Mundungus. En ese momento, debes de intervenir para capturarlo.

La Gryffindor afirmó con la cabeza mientras su compañero seguía relatando los pormenores de aquel asunto.

—No debes en ningún momento de sobrepasar tus propios límites. No seas orgullosa y recuerda que Malfoy, ahora es mucho más peligroso que antes. Su comportamiento comienza a ser errático y tememos que esté bajo el influjo de cualquier maldición o que… haya perdido la cabeza. Ya sabes que su historia es bastante… trágica —continuó Harry. —Durante el tiempo que estés de misión, he levantado la barrera antiaparición en mi casa. Ginny y yo estaremos preparados por si llegas. Te lo diré solo una vez Hermione, si tienes que huir, huye.

Aunque la castaña dijera que "si" a aquella orden, sabía perfectamente que prefería morir antes que perder ante Malfoy. Aunque ya no fuese el mismo, no podía evitar sentir cierto resentimiento por todos aquellos insultos y vejaciones en sus años como estudiante. Aquella sería su venganza. Aunque estuviese irremediablemente guapo y hubiera madurado, por mucho que fuera un anti-héroe, conseguiría atraparlo.

Cuando ambos amigos hubieron terminado de detallar como se resolvería la situación, Harry alzó la varita para materializar dos copas. De uno de sus armarios, salió una botella de cristal que vertió su contenido en las mismas. El líquido era de color marrón y olía bastante bien.

—Whiskey de fuego búlgaro —le dijo su amigo mientras le tendía una copa.

Hermione sabía perfectamente cuales eran las intenciones del jefe del departamento. Era su amigo, pero también era amigo de Ron, por lo que no evitaría preguntarle qué tal iban.

—Estoy preocupado por Ron, Hermione.

—Lo sé —contestó esta.

—Últimamente está muy apático y no hay nada que le levante el ánimo. Sé que no estáis bien…

—Harry, Ron no soporta que yo consiguiera el puesto como auror. Él ha tenido la sensación de que tú siempre has estado por encima suya, por lo que no le importa lo que puedes llegar a conseguir, pero le molesta bastante que yo, que siempre estuve junto a él en la guerra y en Hogwarts, triunfe. Ni si quiera puedo contarle que me ascienden o me felicitan porque siempre deriva en una discusión.

El moreno recapacitó durante unos segundos para darle el primer sorbo al líquido pardo.

—En resumen, no os va bien.

—No.

—No quiero que acabéis mal. Siempre pensé que vuestro futuro era acabar juntos, Hermione. Aunque siempre teníais peleas, lo solucionabais de la mejor manera posible. ¿Por qué ahora no?

—Es diferente, Harry… Ahora que no estamos en Hogwarts, o en la guerra, él se ve relegado a una posición que odia. Y yo, ahí, no puedo hacer nada.

La castaña clavó su mirada en la de su amigo, que con ojos brillantes le regaló una sonrisa y la tomó de las manos, reconfortándola.

—Siempre nos tendréis a Ginny y a mí. No lo olvides.

Hermione dibujó un gesto de agradecimiento para después levantarse del sillón y salir del despacho. Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado tras de sí, dos lágrimas recorrieron su rostro hasta morir en sus labios. Aquel sabor salado, empezaba a resultarle habitual.

 **ΔΔΔΔ**

Había llegado la hora.

La Gryffindor se ajustó la capa del uniforme y se apareció con un sonoro crujido en la plaza del pueblo "dormitorio" cercano a Londres que Harry le había indicado. Con la varita aferrada con fuerza y temblando de frío, observó cómo una persona alta se dirigía al centro de la escena. Iba con una gabardina _beige_ y un sombrero de ala corta. Aquel debía de ser Mundungus Fletcher.

Pero, extrañamente, y a diferencia de lo que le había dicho Harry, pasaron los minutos sin parar sin que Draco Malfoy diera señales de vida. Visiblemente cansada, se dejó caer sobre una de las paredes de la calle en la que se encontraba cubierta, fundiéndose con el color de esta debido a un hechizo desilusionador.

Justo cuando lo daba todo por perdido, observó como la figura del centro de la plaza salía corriendo en dirección a otra de las bocacalles. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Una espiral negra cruzó la escena a toda velocidad dejando tras de sí un rastro de leve oscuridad. Una vez que se hubo difuminado, apareció aquel al que había buscado. Con velocidad y decidida, salió a correr y conjuró un enorme _desmaius_. De la punta de su varita, salió un potente rayo de color rojizo que no podía fallar. Pero para su sorpresa, su objetivo alzó su varita y absorbió completamente el encantamiento. Entre la oscuridad, Hermione pudo observar una sonrisa blanca, perfecta, que le provocó que el nudo en el estómago de aquel día se ensanchará aún más en su interior.

De nuevo, con un rápido movimiento de varita, conjuró cuatro cadenas mágicas que se dirigieron al cuerpo de Malfoy. Este, dibujando un círculo en el aire con su canalizador mágica, invocó una enorme esfera de hierro que desvió por completo las cadenas que tenían como misión aprisionarlo.

De nuevo, otro intercambio de hechizos que el antiguo Slytherin dominó a la perfección. Fue en aquel momento, tras el vertiginoso y rápido ataque, cuando la castaña se dio cuenta de que tanto sus dotes para el combate como su destreza y elegancia, habían aumentado de manera brutal. Draco, con su melena rubia y sus negras vestimentas, se había convertido en una especie de ángel caído.

Hermione frustrada, continuó con otro hechizo, pero no tuvo tiempo. Malfoy se había convertido de nuevo en una espiral negra que a toda velocidad se dirigió a su posición. Antes de que se diese cuenta, la chica tenía la mano derecha presa por un fino hilo de color blanco. Y a su espalda, Draco Malfoy.

—Así que todo esto era una trampa…

Cuando sintió la respiración del Slytherin en su oído, la chica se sobresaltó intentando zafarse de aquel extraño hilo. ¿Cómo había sido posible? Giró su cabeza lentamente y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Malfoy. Eran grises. Fríos y grises. Ni si quiera sonreía.

—Aun no entiendo cómo el Ministerio es capaz de hacer cosas como esta —le dijo con voz suave mientras bajaba su varita y el hilo blanco rodeaba el tronco de Hermione, uniéndole los brazos a este de tal forma que no pudiera moverse. —Si mandarán a un par de aurores, tal vez tuvieran oportunidad… Pero contigo, un solo efectivo… ¿Pretendéis reíros de mí?

Con sorpresa, la castaña observó como con la mano izquierda, su "viejo amigo" sacaba un cigarro de su desgastada chaqueta y se lo encendía con un mechero de color rojizo. ¿Acaso no era él quien se estaba riendo de ella?

—Eres tú el que se está riendo de todo el Ministerio —le espetó la Gryffindor mientras intentaba zafarse del hechizo, cosa que era prácticamente imposible.

Ante esas palabras, Draco sonrió irónicamente y el humo de su primera calada dio de lleno en el rostro de su interlocutora. La cual tosió, despectiva y orgullosa. En aquel momento, al Slytherin solo le faltaba la cola para ser el mismo demonio. ¿Cómo podía haber acariciado su foto? ¿Cómo podía si quiera haberlo evocado? Después de todo, era él aquel que tantas veces la había insultado. Y su comportamiento en aquel momento… no era diferente. Pero, aun así, tener a su lado a aquel a quien la gente había coronado como el "Asesino" le hacía ponerse sumamente nerviosa. Contrariada.

—Ya no eres quien una vez conocí, Granger —le dijo mientras se ponía frente a la auror. —Estás diferente, consumida, fea.

Perfectas eran aquellas dagas que el prófugo le había lanzado. La chica dibujó una sonrisa forzada en su rostro mientras se fijaba en las cicatrices del cuello de este. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la mano de plata que agarraba la varita.

—Veo que te has dado cuenta de mi nueva mano —mientras hablaba, alzó su canalizador dejando la punta de este caer sobre la garganta de la Gryffindor, la cual tragó saliva. —Fue gente de tu departamento la que me hizo huir cuando acababa de matar a un viejo amigo mío, dejándome atrás un maldito brazo.

A medida que iba hablando, el joven iba presionando más y más la varita sobre la piel. Empezaba a dolerle. Un dolor que se veía anestesiado por la visión de su pálida piel. La cual relucía con fuerza ante sus ojos brillantes. No sabía si era su mirada fría y desafiante, no sabía si era aquel hechizo o sus manos firmes que le agarraron el hombro con fuerza, con hombría.

—Podría vengarme ahora matando a la mejor auror del Ministerio y vengarme de todos ellos ¿verdad? —la sonrisa que dibujó fue tan sádica que Hermione, aunque orgullosa, tuvo que apartar la mirada. —Pero yo… soy diferente.

—No lo eres, eres un asesino —le recriminó la castaña haciendo alarde de un falso valor intentando redimirse por el espasmo de temor que le había recorrido el cuerpo.

Draco Malfoy rio amargamente.

—La muerte solo me produce placer cuando los que sufren ante mis ojos son aquellos que una vez me hicieron daño.

Hermione se estremeció.

—No disfrutaría matándote, Hermione Granger.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó un sonoro crujido procedente del centro de la plaza. Cuando la castaña giró la cabeza, se encontró a Harry acompañado de un auror avanzando rápidamente hacia su posición.

—¡Suéltala Malfoy!

El cuerpo de Malfoy comenzó a convertirse en una espiral de color negro, como si una especie de neblina hubiera hecho desaparecer la mitad de sí mismo. Pero lo peor era su sonrisa. No paraba de sonreír justo en frente de la Gryffindor. Esta, descubrió que su contrincante tenía el rostro a centímetros del suyo. Estaba completamente sorprendida, sin saber qué hacer. Congelada ante aquella mirada fría y gris, de la cual era más cautiva que del propio hechizo.

—No me molestéis, Granger, porque aquí, en Londres, no soy yo vuestro enemigo. Algo se mueve en las sombras. Así que dejadme en paz.

Las últimas palabras las dijo acercándose más y más a la chica. Pero justo cuando esta ya se había abandonado a él, este se esfumó.

Desapareció.


End file.
